


Caution: It can make your heart explode

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kuroo tried, Kuroo where are you?, M/M, POV Kozume Kenma, Post-Time Skip, Pro Gamer Kenma, english is not my first language, kenma is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Kenma is alone and scared waiting for his boyfriend to come home, unaware that there is a package waiting for him at the door.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	Caution: It can make your heart explode

It was the third time in a row in the last five minutes that Kenma had been shot, frustrated he takes off his headphones and slides away in his chair from his computer. Good thing he was not recording, since he would have been embarrassed with his followers, his head is positioned on the back of the chair, he runs his hands over his face and blinks a couple of times, he notices that his eyes were a little watery maybe he had been playing too much, he pick up his cell phone and ohh it was 8 o'clock, he stretches his arms and legs before getting up. When he leaves his game room, he goes with his cell phone in hand checking his messages and he’s surprised that his boyfriend has not sent him anything in the last few hours, not even cat memes. He should have already left class by now so he sends him a message asking him where he is, after looking at his screen for a while, he writes that if he passes by the store, he should bring him something for dinner. He walks to his kitchen and drinks a glass of water, his throat was a little dry. He jumps when he hears a noise coming from his window, Kenma walks slowly towards the origin of the sound, it was just the branch of the tree hitting the window, he hadn’t noticed that it was that windy tonight. It was 8:07 when he texted Kuro telling him to forget about the store, the weather was horrible and he should just come home.

Lately he has been losing track of time more and more, constantly skipping meals if his boyfriend was not there to remind him. He has to put a stop to this behavior, he tells himself, he’s already an adult who is in his last year of college, he needs to be more responsible. He takes out some ingredients to cook dinner, open the refrigerator to take out the vegetables and he cut them with a disgusted face, Kuro will be proud of him. When the wind stopped roaring for a few minutes he could clearly hear the heavy rain falling, he stopped cutting and looked for his cell phone, fifteen minutes had passed and there was still no response from Kuro. He sends him a few messages asking him where he is, he searches among his contacts to call him, but before doing so he stops. Is he being too paranoid? He understood that his classes ended today around 7 (it was his busiest day) and it took him about half an hour to get home, so it wasn't so rare that he still hadn't arrived. He leaves his cell phone on the table to continue his previous activity, turns on the television to have a background sound, while he kept cutting he could listen to the news about some jailbreak.

The noise of the wind outside and the journalist speaking are hidden by the sound of the oil and the pot while he fries the vegetables, he doesn’t stop stirring to not burning them, after a few minutes he adds the chicken he cut. He checks the time on his cell phone again and decides to call his boyfriend. He hates talking on the phone but this was an emergency... apparently. Kuro should have arrived home an hour ago and if he had decide to stay a little longer or go out with some classmates, he would undoubtedly have warned him, straight to voicemail. Kenma leaves him a couple of messages saying that he’s making dinner and if he doesn’t arrive in the next twenty minutes he will eat alone.

The smell was already making him hungry, the tree branch kept hitting the window, it sounded like high sharp scratches, he quickly begins to prepare the rice, he listens to television and they keep talking about the news from the prison. Kenma walks away from the kitchen to watch the news more closely, he has his cell phone in his hand and begins to call Kuro again, he jumps suddenly when the sound from the TV stops, he blinks a couple of times and yep definitely the power went out.

He turns on the flashlight of his cell phone to light the way, now he could hear more clearly the strong wind and it sounded a little scary, he goes to the kitchen and turns off the oven, goes to his window to see if the nearby houses have light or not. The storm must be to blame for the power outage, but when it peeks in he can clearly see a couple of lights on at his neighbor's house, Kenma gulps. He calls Kuro, but again straight to voicemail, the battery of his cell phone has only 22% left , he starts looking everywhere for a flashlight, he was sure they had one around here. 

He was crouched looking in his drawer, he rummages through old photos from school, a few old games that he didn't like anymore but refused to throw away, a couple of chemistry books of Kuro and Bingo! He finds the lantern next to a box with candles, damn and organized Kuro, he gets up, but the box falls from his hands when he hears a noise in his room. The candles roll across the floor, Kenma steps back until he hits the wall, his hands were clutching the phone, he gulps again when he hears the noise again, it sounded as if someone had thrown his things on the floor. Kenma doesn’t consider himself someone who gets scared easily, yeah maybe he hates spiders and always calls Kuro to deal with those little monsters, but he did it more out of disgust than fear, he also had played dozens of horror games without even batting an eye, but right now he has to admit that he was a little bit scared.

He realizes that his hands were sweating when the phone almost slipped from his hands, he decides to save his battery in case Kuro answered him and begins to walk with the flashlight, the tree branch creaked louder, he walks slowly along the corridor to the last room, nothing was heard maybe something just fell and it’s probably nothing to worry about, he continues to move without making any noise, the flashlight trembled a little and his heartbeat was pounding in his ears. When he reaches the door of the room he knocks like an idiot, as if someone was going to answered him. Kenma swallows, is being a fool he didn't have to be afraid there was surely a logical reason for this, he puts his ear on the door to hear better, he feels an air that runs through his body that gave him goosebumps.

"H-hello?"

How faster could he run if someone really answered that question? He gulps again before slowly opening the door, his hand stopped shaking when he felt the strong current of cold air, the window was a little open, stupid Kenma he says with a nervous smile. He moves forward to close it and pick up the things that were on the floor that the wind had knocked down. He picks up his boyfriend's folder that was on the floor, gathers the papers and puts them in the drawer, he checks to see if Kuro wrote back, nothing, absolutely nothing. I'll kill him when he comes back, he promised himself. 

Maybe it was a bit of an exaggeration to light all the candles he had, but he feel safer surrounded by the 17 candles, now that he think about it, it kinda looked as if he was about to make a satanic sacrifice. He didn’t feel like eating anymore as he felt a heaviness in the stomach, it was 9:24 and there was no sign of his boyfriend, he curses himself for not having the number of some of his classmates, he contemplates the idea of whether or not to call Kuro's dad, after all it was only a little delay, he was not going to call his father to worry him he says. The sound of the damn tree wakes him up from his thoughts, he hugs his knees even tighter.

He was definitely going to move out of this house because he was sure that a group of ghosts were having a party at his home, he had been thinking for a while actually, his income was more than great and he would like to have a bigger space for the both of them, he quickly turns his head when he hears a crunch on the floor, ohh right the annoying ghosts, he rolls his eyes. He was playing with his fingers when he hears the doorbell of the house, he quickly gets up from the chair with a silly smile on his face, first he would hug Kuro and then he would hit him, he says as he opens the door. He had his hand on the door knob about to turn it when a thought comes to his mind, Kuro never forgets his keys.

He moves away from the door a little and looks out the window, he couldn't see anyone. His house had a double entrance door, the main one leading to a small carpeted hallway which is generally where they left their shoes and hung their umbrellas and at the end of the hallway was the actual door leading to the house, that was another reason Kenma didn't like the house they rented, he hated having to always look for the two keys and he always confused them with each other, for that reason Kenma always left the first door unlocked to save himself the work of looking for both keys.

This was worse than a ghost. What if it was one of those prisoners? Kenma gulps, he had to think clearly, it could just be Kuro who forgot his keys, no. If it was him, he would have said something to him. Maybe a neighbor? The doorbell rang again. What if he opens the door and someone is already in the entrance hall? Kenma takes a deep breath again and again, he grabs his cell phone out of his pocket to call his boyfriend one last time, again straight to the voicemail. He straightens up and clears his throat a few times.

“K-Kuro?”

  
  


“Kuro?!”

  
  


There is no answers and the doorbell has not rang again, Kenma takes a deep breath before slowly opening the door, he opens it wide enough to put the flashlight in and poke his eyes out, he sighs with relief. He opens the door fully and walk to the outside door but before he get there he notices something on the floor.

"But what...?"

It was a large black box with a note at the top written in large red letters, Kenma holds his breath and bends down to pick up the note. "Caution: It can make your heart explode"

What?

Kenma jumps up and walks backwards, he refuses to stupidly be killed like in a silly horror movie, and he had already made several mistakes in the last hour that would lead him to his early grave. He quickly turns around to look for his cell phone and call the police, but before moving forward he freezes for a few seconds. Did he hear it correctly? He turns with a frown face and approaches the box.

"Meoooow"

  
  
  


"How was I supposed to know you were scared because the power went out?"

"It's not because of that!" Kenma says as he rummages through his kitchen drawers, "And i wasn’t scared! Umm, I was worried... You didn't answer your cell phone."

"Awww sorry"

"You are not sorry, you're smiling," he says rolling his eyes.

Kuro quickly changes his face to a more serious one, "I ran out of battery hours ago," he says pouting "Can I get closer now Kenma?"

"No" he says when he finishes preparing the kitten replacement milk formula. 

Apparently Kuro thought it would be a good idea to surprise Kenma. When he get out of class he found a small kitten taking shelter from the rain under his car, Kuro took it and wrapped it in his jacket the poor cat was a newborn so he didn't think twice about taking him to the vet. Aside from being poorly fed the kitten had no other problems, it was too late to take him to a shelter so he bought some things to keep him for a few days hoping that Kenma will accept him to live with them, after all it only took Kuro one look at the cat to steal his heart. When he went to the store they gave him a small box, he made holes in it and he put his jacket improvising a small bed for the kitten. He couldn't wait to show it to his boyfriend, when he parked the car he thought of just showing up with the kitten, but it would be even cuter if he left him at the door with a message, when he opened the door he put a reminder in his mind to scold Kenma later for leaving the principal door unlocked, he left the kitten in the box and after kissing her small forehead, he rang the bell and hid outside to wait for Kenma to open the door.

Kenma took the kitten still wrapped in Kuro's jacket and smiled unconsciously before feeding her with the bottle. The little one was hungry and when she moved her mouth away from the bottle she meowed, Kenma had to grab her head and position her mouth again so that she would drink the milk.

"When did the power went out?"

"Like an hour ago," Kenma answers him sitting on the couch with the kitten in his arms still surrounded by the candles.

"It must have been due the storm, it will probably come back in a few hours, I'll call anyway." Kuro approaches slowly and sits next to him. "Isn’t she cute?"

Kenma giggles. "Yes, she is."

"Are we going to keep her?" Kenma turns his head to see his boyfriend, he liked cats, but he does not know if he is prepared for so much responsibility, he barely took care of himself, but the little kitten in his arms made him doubt maybe it would be good for him to take care of another life. He would give him the necessary impulse to be more responsible and he would not abandon the small animal that was already comfortable with his new family, he would do his best to take care of the small life that he had in his arms. "Besides she kinda looks like us."

Kenma changes his smiling face to a confused one "Really? She's literally a black cat with white spots, How is she like us?" The kitten was very small, its entire body was black and it had white paws and a small white spot near its neck, its nose was quite pink and its eyes were a beautiful color green.

"Well, she reminds me of us, and that spot looks like a heart." he was pointing at her neck.

"It doesn't seem like a heart at all".

"Yes! it looks exactly the same".

"No, it looks like a stain."

"You are seeing it wrong, you have to turn her around."

Kenma rolls his eyes and looks into Kuro's expectant eyes. "I got scared today, I thought… I don't know t-that something had happened to you and it made me create different scenarios in my mind. You've never been so late without warning. "

Kuro gets closer to him and puts his arm around his body, "I’m really sorry Kenma, this whole idea looked so much better in my mind and I promise you that I will not leave the house again without a full battery on my phone.”

"Ahh, it’s all right, that wasn't your fault. It was the storm, the blackout, that damn tree and I even thought there were some fugitives trying to hide here."

"What?" Kuro says amused, "Are you talking about that jailbreak news? If it didn't even happen in Tokyo."

"Don’t laugh!" Kenma rests his head on Kuro's shoulder.

Kuro laughs again "It was that scary?"

"Yes" Kenma says in a soft voice, his boyfriend's hand began to caress his hair. "How we should name her?"

Kuro makes such a high-pitched noise that he has to turn around to make sure if the small scream came out of his mouth, a big smile looks back at him and Kenma can't help but share it. The kitten was sleeping in his arms and his boyfriend was besides him gazing at the little animal. That reminds him…

"By the way, we have to move, I will start looking for a new home tomorrow."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story when my brother imitating a facebook post brought a little kitten home.  
> :)


End file.
